Holidaze (1-3): Imitation Is the Highest Form of Flattery
by OneLittleSpark18
Summary: Marinette, Adrien, Alya, and Nino take part in that favorite American holiday: Halloween! What happens when new and old feelings come to light? Will other secrets be Revealed? Find out in this first installment of the Holidaze series (Pt 1/3)! I do not own any of the Miraculous characters. I do extensive research so the story is as accurate as possible. Enjoy!
1. Halloween Prelude

**Alright guys! Here is the first chapter in the new "Holidaze" series! I hope you enjoy it and continue with "In the Dark of the Night (complete and uploaded) and (coming soon!) My Christmas Wish!**

Chapter 1: Halloween Prelude

 ** _Marinette's POV_**

"Chat, do you have any plans for Halloween?" Marinette tied off the end of the crochet project she was working on. The lights of Paris began to turn on as the last rays of daylight started to fade. Chat Noir sprawled lazily on the balcony railing of the Dupain-Cheng bakery, soaking in the last light of the day. His tail twitched as he turned his attention to the young designer.

"Not really." He stretched and yawned, rearranging his head on his hands. Chat's gaze was drawn to the black yarn concoction Marinette held in her hands. "I'm probably going to hang out with a group of friends from school. Nothing major. Why?"

"Just making conversation, kitty. I'm probably doing the same." Marinette stood and crossed the balcony to the full-length mirror anchored to the brick. She placed the project on her head. It was satisfying to see how well it had turned out. "What do you think, Chat?" Marinette giggled at his expression.

"Is that a…"

"Yep!" She walked back towards him to give her friend a better look.

 ** _Chat Noir's POV_**

 _It's a chat beanie._ While the boy was taken aback, he could not say he was entirely surprised. Of course, Marinette, with all her creativity and genius, would create a hat that looked exactly like the very ears upon his head.

"What's the occasion, Princess?"

"It's for a project I'm working on. I'll show you one day when it's all done."

As Marinette sat back in her chair and began sketching a new design, Chat Noir stared at her. He felt something, deep within himself; something that he had been trying to bury for a while now. The hero was struggling with love for the two women in his life: His Lady and his Princess.

From day one, Chat Noir had vowed to love Ladybug no matter who was under her mask. Her strength, her kindness, her capabilities were all something to be admired. However, it was getting harder and harder to imagine anything outside of their crime fighting. Sometimes, Chat felt like Ladybug would flirt with him, but it was all inevitably shut down in the end. She was still a great partner; there was no one he trusted more. He was just beginning to develop feelings for someone else.

After running into Marinette several times as Chat Noir, he began to visit her, just hanging out as friends. He had tried to hang out with her at school as Adrien, but that seemed to fluster her beyond coherent speech. Adrien began to notice little details about Marinette the more he hung out with her. Marinette tended to stick her tongue out when she was particularly invested in something. She was one of the few people who could throw back whatever Chloe dished out, yet retain a semblance of kindness. Marinette was in fact one of the kindest people he had ever met, including Ladybug. Her beauty and generosity rivaled that of even his mother's. There was no doubt: the boy felt something for this girl. However, there seemed to be no indication of her feelings towards the hero or the model.

"Chat?"

Chat shook his head, realizing his silence had been noticed. How long had he been staring?

"Are you okay?" He smiled.

"Of course, Princess I better get going. I've got work to do at home. See you around?"

Her grin matched the soft glow of the emerging moon. "See you next time, kitty."

 **Sorry this chapter is so short. It's just the way of the flow. That's why I'm uploading the first two chapters to begin with! YAY!**


	2. Costumes

Chapter 2: Costumes

 ** _Adrien's POV_**

"Dude, I can't believe you're actually wearing that out tonight."

"Nino, this is the epitome of cool! This is the best Halloween costume ever to exist." Adrien struck one of his many model poses, proudly showing off his Ladybug onsie. It was a simple red bodysuit covered in black polka dots. The cuffs around the wrists and the ankles were black, along with the hood. Adrien usually only wore the onsie lounging in the comfort of his room; seeing Marinette's cat beanie inspired him to wear it out as his Halloween costume. At least _his_ costume made sense.

"What are you even supposed to be, Nino?" The boy grinned.

"I'm Breakdancing Bubbler, yo!" Nino's costume consisted of a backwards-red hat, a bright red vest, and a neon blue/ yellow splatter paint muscle shirt. A mask of blue and black face paint covered everything above his nose. "Alya and I decided to kind of match this year. Ever since we became, ya know… akumatized… we've seen different kinds of fan art about us. The "breakdancing aspired by the akumas" was her favorite, so that's what we're going with." Adrien looked sideways at his friend.

"Alya's idea?"

"Oh yeah, totally."

It wasn't long before the boys reached the Dupain-Cheng bakery. Even though Halloween was not that big of a deal in France, there were some families, like the Dupain-Chengs, that went all out for it. The entire front of the store was decked out for the holiday. Candy-corn colored lights traced the edges of the front door and the main display windows. Fake hay bales were piled on either side of the door, adorned with homemade jack-o-lanterns. Upon Adrien's closer inspection, one of the pumpkins seemed to have been carved with extreme care. Ladybug and Chat Noir stared back at him, almost life-like. Everything in the design was immaculate, the detail perfect- down to the bell on Chat Noir's neck. Adrien had a sneaking suspicion that it had been made by Marinette. He could feel a heat rising in his cheeks… and it wasn't from the flames. The door suddenly swung open, surprising Nino and Adrien. Neither of them could do anything but stare at the visions before them.

Alya's hair flowed past her shoulders, the orange ombre appearing more vibrant than normal. Gone were her glasses, replaced by smudged black paint across her eyes. Large gold hoops adorned her ears. A loose black tank top with the Lady Wi-Fi signal hung on Alya's hour-glass figure. A purple camisole could be seen peeking through the sides of the low-cut top.

Marinette styled her hair in her trademark ponytails; bright green ribbon replaced the usual red. Upon her head, she wore the cat ear beanie she had recently finished. Marinette tugged on the sleeve of the oversized black sweatshirt she wore, a neon green tutu poking out from underneath the hem. Sheer black tights covered her legs, dotted with opaque black polka dots. A black choker tied with a golden bell completed her ensemble.

Both boys found it hard to breathe until Alya broke the spell. "Great costumes, guys! Didn't I tell you you'd look great babe?" Nino moved to wrap an arm around her waist.

"Not as great as you, Al." Alya patted his cheek, careful not to muss up his makeup. She turned her attention to Marinette.

"Marinette?"

 ** _Marinette's POV_**

Marinette didn't register Alya's voice. _Adrien was wearing a Ladybug onsie_. She expected to see people dressed as her alter ego tonight, she just imagined it would be little girls. Not her 15-year-old crush.

"Marinette!" Marinette jolted out of her trance as Alya lightly shook her shoulder. "We're ready to go trick or treating. You coming or not?" Marinette nodded.

Most of their classmates would not be out on the streets trick or treating that evening, claiming that they were too old for the American holiday. The group of friends had found out that Adrien had never been trick or treating, usually shut in at costume parties held by his father's company. Immediately, they cleared their schedules and declared that the four of them would venture out to obtain as much candy as they could that night.

Nino and Alya naturally took the lead, holding hands as they walked. Adrien fell into step alongside Marinette, a slight blush still tinting both of their cheeks.

"You look really great tonight, Marinette." Her head snapped up, eyes widening.

"R-really?" She tugged on her sleeve again, trying to cover her hands.

"Really! On the way here, I saw a lot of Chat Noir costumes. A few were spot on, but most of them were just gaudy and over the top. Yours is simple. It catches all the right elements. You've got a good eye."

Marinette's face continued to redden as she grinned slyly. "What makes you think I chose Chat Noir and not a simple cat?" Her smile continued to grow as Adrien turned as red as his suit, stuttering an apology about assuming. A giggle finally escaped her lips. "I'm just kidding, Adrien. I did choose to be Chat tonight. And you're Ladybug, am I right?"

The boy quickly glanced down at the onsie, grinning to himself. "Looks like my costume's even more simple than yours." Marinette's heart began to dance a jig as Adrien hooked his arm through hers. "If we're dressed as Paris's famed hero team, we better stick together tonight."

On the outside, Marinette laughed with Adrien. On the inside, she was happily melting into a puddle of goo. _Best Halloween EVER!_

 **Aww! What a great Halloween! What could possibly go wrong? 0_0**


	3. Tricks and Treats

Chapter 3: Treats and Tricks

 ** _General POV_**

The merry band of friends worked their way through Marinette's neighborhood collecting as many sweet treats as they could. Most of Marinette's neighbors were older merchants in their shops, but they enjoyed seeing the youngsters having fun. Adrien especially.

After his first few houses, the boy was hooked. In his excitement, he often ran ahead of the group to the next house, bouncing eagerly. Marinette loosened up over the course of the evening and even joined the others in playfully chiding Adrien about running off without them. Before long, the only redness on the faces of the young people was from the sting of the cold wind.

They made their way out of Marinette's neighborhood towards the heart of the city. Soon Alya heard the thumping of disco-tech music up ahead. The group had wandered near the Grand Paris Hotel where there appeared to be a party in progress. Adrien started in the direction of the lobby doors before Marinette gently hooked his arm.

"Adrien, wait! Don't you want to keep trick or treating? We're headed to Nino's neighborhood next. He says they have FULL SIZED candy bars." Her eyes flickered uncertainly at the brightly lit building. "Plus, I don't think we're invited."

"Of course, I want to keep trick or treating. I just want to stop in and say hi to Chloe really quick. I'm sure the bouncers will let us inside for a minute. She always came by my father's parties to see me; I want to return the favor." Adrien could not miss the looks on his friends' faces. He knew they had misgivings about Chloe. "I know you guys haven't had the best experiences with Chloe," Adrien heard Alya's snort. "But she's been my friend for years. I'm going in. You're welcome to join me if you'd like."

Adrien turned on his heel and entered the party. Nino and Alya exchanged a questioning look with Marinette. They knew that if this would bother anyone, it would be her. Marinette shrugged and followed Adrien inside. This had been a great night so far and she was determined to not let it be spoiled by the likes of Chloe.

The hotel's lobby had been utterly transformed. The décor seemed to be a mixture of goofy scary and actual scary. A black light illuminated the whites and neons of the various costumes and decorations around the room. Marinette's neon green tutu and hair ribbons lit up like a Christmas tree. Cobwebs adorned the corners and walls. Spiders with glowing red eyes dangled from the ceiling.

Adrien could see his friends glowing in all of their neon as they entered the dance floor. He was glad they decided to come in. He continued to look for Chloe. He had yet to catch a glimpse of her. It seemed like she had yet to make an appearance at her own party. He decided to enjoy himself while he waited. Grabbing Marinette's hand, Adrien pulled her closer as the music pulsed louder. He noticed that her dancing was stiff at first, but she gradually thawed and seemed to be having fun.

"ADRIKINS!" The familiar shrill voice ceased all music and conversation. All eyes turned to the grand staircase as Chloe made her entrance. Alya moved next to Marinette and squeezed her hand reassuringly. Chloe's costume was a black and yellow dress that fit tight at the waist then poofed outward. A starched collar reached high above her head, connected to a glittering gold cape that trailed behind her as she quickly descended the stairs. A tiny bejeweled crown peeked out of the elaborate up do of her hair.

"Adrikins, you came!" Chloe's smile could charm a used car salesman. It faltered slightly when she saw Alya, Marinette, and Nino. "…with them…" Her smile became tighter.

"Well, I wanted to come say hey. You came to Father's parties every year so I decided to come to one of yours." Adrien flashed her a smile, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his onsie.

"I hope you weren't planning on leaving before having a dance with me." Chloe's bottom lip jutted out into a pout.

"Uh… sure. One dance then we got to get back to trick or treating before it gets too late." Adrien turned to his friends, eyes flickering to Marinette's. "It's just once dance. I'll be right back."

 ** _Adrien's POV_**

Adrien did not notice the music change from the usual upbeat tempo to a slower melody right when he and Chloe entered the dance floor. Reluctantly, he placed his hands onto Chloe's waist as she snaked her arms around his neck. He stifled a cough as her excess perfume assaulted his nose.

"So, did you come as Paris's favorite super heroine?" Chloe's voice always softened when it was just the two of them.

"Yeah. I've had this for a while now, so I decided to wear it out my first night trick or treating." As the music swelled, they continued to sway.

Chloe's lips pouted again. "I can't believe you went out begging for cheap candy. You could have been here, dancing with me all night." Adrien cocked an eyebrow.

"I wanted to hang out with my other friends, Chlo. You could have joined us." He hated how he and Chloe had drifted apart these last few years, but lately, he hardly recognized his old friend.

"I would rather wear off the rack than hang with those _losers_ ," Chloe sneered. That was too far. Adrien dropped his hands. Chloe's were still around his neck.

"They are my FRIENDS, Chloe. We used to be friends until you changed. And yes, I've noticed how you and Sabrina attack everyone; especially the way you guys treat Marinette. It's not okay, Chloe." Something dangerous flashed in the girl's eyes as she saw Marinette standing on the edge of the dance floor. A malicious look darkened her face.

"Oh. I see how it is." The regal looking heiress tilted her chin. "That blue-haired brat's been trying to woo you away from me. We'll see how much she wants you after _this_!" Without another word, Chloe smashed her lips on Adrien's; a well-placed hand on the back of his head kept his face in place.

To say Adrien was shocked was an understatement. He stood there, not moving for several seconds before his brain realized what was happening. He yanked his head back, breaking the spell. Chloe's eyes opened triumphantly as she released him. The music returned to its original pounding disco-tech.

Adrien quickly scanned the crowd around him, looking for the neon glow of his friends. They needed to get out of there. He finally located Alya and Nino; Marinette wasn't with them. The crowd was too thick to get to them. Adrien tried to see where Marinette was, but all he could see was a cold look from Alya. He saw that her fists were clenched. Nino simply shook his head. He pushed through the throng of people to get to the door, but Chloe still had a hold of his arm. Her pearly white teeth flashed a Cheshire cat smile. Adrien shook her off and locked eyes so there would be no misunderstandings.

"We're done Chloe."

He ran out of the hotel in the direction Nino and Alya told him Marinette had gone. He had to find her. He didn't know why she had run off, but it was dangerous for her to be out this late by herself.

 **Oh yeah...** ** _That's_** **what could go wrong...**


	4. Chat Up a Tree

Chapter 4: Chat Up a Tree

 ** _Marinette's POV_**

"It's just one dance. I'll be right back." Chloe dragged Adrien to the middle of the dance floor as the music changed to a slow song. What a coincidence. Marinette rolled her eyes as Alya crossed her arms over her chest.

"What a queen bee, thinking she can get whatever she wants." Marinette felt her friend's arm wrap around her shoulder. "But this is one thing she's not getting. You and Adrien really seemed to be hitting it off tonight."

Marinette's face lit up as the music swelled around them. "Alya, this has been the best night ever! I'm not stuttering around him anymore and I actually feel comfortable, like we've been friends forever." Her eyes darted to the ground as the night's earlier blush returned to her cheeks. "I think he might actually like me."

All of a sudden, Nino stepped in front of the girls, a frantic look on his face. "Uh… why don't we wait for Adrien outside? It's… um… nice out." Marinette knew he was trying to hide something, but he was effectively blocking her view. She felt Alya physically turn her around and push her towards the exit.

"Good idea, babe. We could use the fresh air." No matter how forceful she tried to make herself sound, Alya could not hide the anger and panic laced in her voice. Marinette shook her off.

"Guys, the song's almost over. Adrien will be done in… a… second…" Her voice trailed off. Marinette saw what her friends were trying to protect her from.

The tears didn't start until she was halfway down the street. If only there was a way to erase the image of Adrien kissing Chloe! How could she be so _stupid_? Of course, Adrien only wanted to be her friend when he had someone like Chloe. Marinette was a fool to have read into Adrien's friendliness and think he returned her feelings.

The cool air of the evening stung Marinette's lungs as she gasped for breath. There was only one place she could ride this out: her secret garden.

 ** _Chat Noir's POV_**

Chat didn't understand why Marinette would run off by herself - on tonight of all nights! Who knows what kinds of people were out there looking for trouble. He would get his answers, but he had to find her first. The question was, where did she go? Chat landed quietly in Marinette's balcony, hoping to find her safe at home; however, one glance through her bedroom window told him that wasn't the case.

"Where could she be?" Chat curled his claws around the balcony railing, overlooking the illuminated city. Suddenly, he remembered. One afternoon, during one of his visits, Marinette had pointed out several of her favorite spots in Paris. She would often choose one to go and design or decompress. But there was one place, hidden in a little- known park, that she spoke of with absolute reverence. That's where she was.

Chat sprung off the balcony, catapulting himself in the direction of the park. "I'm coming, Mari."

 ** _General POV_**

Before he ever reached the ground, the sound of sobs reached Chat Noir's ears. He landed with a soft thud in front of a massive weeping willow tree. This was Marinette's "Inspiration Tree" in her secret garden; the perfect place to design the latest fashion or hide out from the problems of the world.

Marinette stifled her sobs as she heard the rustling of the willow vines. "Who's there?" Her voice quavered, still weak from crying.

"Just a knight checking on his princess." Marinette groaned.

" _Go away_ , Chat. I don't feel like talking." She curled further into the nook created by several tree limbs.

"Why don't you come down? I'm sure the grass is softer than the tree."

Her puffy eyes narrowed. "I'm fine, thanks."

"Well, if you won't come down, I guess I'll have to come up." Chat scaled the tree before Marinette could protest. The moonlight was obscured by the willow vines, but Marinette could just make out the outline of her friend… and how close he was.

"You know these limbs are really meant for one person, right?"

Chat's teeth gleamed in the dark. "I guess we'll just have to act like we like each other." He wiggled next to her until Marinette scooched over, barely enough room for the two of them. An awkward silence settled over the teens.

"So… is this the 'project' you were so secretive about?" The hero gestured to Mariette's costume. She smiled weakly.

"Yes. I chose a Chat Noir inspired costume."

"It looks great."

"Thanks. You really do inspire me." Marinette froze as she uttered those words, willing them to return from whence they came. As the wind rustled the vines, the awkward silence returned. Chat attempted to keep the conversation alive.

"I thought you were going out with your friends tonight. Why are you up a tree crying? Did something happen?" Chat Noir could not see her face in the dark, but he noticed how still she became.

"Chat…" She was hesitant to reveal her secret to someone other than Alya. His gloved hand enveloped hers.

"Princess, you can tell me anything. But if you really don't want to, that's fine. We can just sit here. I'm always going to be here for you." He squeezed her hand. The two sat in a more comfortable silence.

"The guy I like kissed another girl tonight."

Chat did a double take. He had never seen her show interest in anyone before and he was with her almost every day.

" _What?_ Where did this happen?"

Marinette sighed. "It was at this party my friends and I stopped at while we were out trick or treating. I understand why he would choose her over me. She can offer him so much more than I can," her voice moved to barely a whisper. "…even if she is a giant brat." She sniffed. "I just thought…" The tears began to flow again. Chat wrapped her into himself, doing his best to comfort his sobbing friend.

Chat realized that the guy she liked must have been at Chloe's party and she had seen him kiss someone else while he had been dancing. A hot anger bubbled up within him. What idiot would be that oblivious to the affections of such an amazing young woman?

"Marinette, I am so sorry." Chat brought her face up to meet his. Even if he did not yet fully understand his feelings for this girl, it hurt him to see how devastated she was… even if it was over another guy. "Do I need to go teach someone a lesson? I would be more than happy to kick the butt of the guy missing out on the girl that would make him the luckiest person on the planet." He used both hands to wipe the tears from her cheeks, then to cup her face.

Marinette giggled slightly. "I don't think that kicking Adrien Agreste's butt will help me much, but thanks for the offer, kitty." Touched by Chat's kindness, she pulled him into a full hug. Marinette was shielded from the look of utter despair and horror on his face.


	5. Beneath the Mask

Chapter 5: Beneath the Mask

 ** _Chat Noir's POV_**

 _Nooooooooooooooo. Marinette has a crush on ME? I'M the one who made her cry tonight?_

"I'm lucky to have a friend like you, Chat Noir." Marinette commented, as she gave him one final squeeze before leaning away. The smile on her face is what broke the rest of his heart. Chat back flipped out of the tree.

"No Marinette. No, you're not." He began to pace in front of the tree, running his hands through his shaggy mane of hair. Marinette struggled to detangle herself from her nook.

"What are you talking about, Chat? I _am_ lucky. You said so yourself: you'll always be there for me."

"And even when _I'm_ not there with you, _I am_ hurting you." Chat was becoming more and more hysterical. He could see the worry etched on Marinette's face in the moonlight. After months of hoping that one day she would return his feelings, THIS is what happens? "Why do you even like him? He's a model who probably only cares about his looks right? What else could there possibly be to him?" While these were rumors that went around about him, Adrien had never stopped to wonder if they had a kernel of truth to them. Who knows, Marinette could be like the dozens of other girls in the city crushing on the Parisian model. Before he could think any further about it, he felt himself laid out on the ground and a throbbing pain in his cheek. Chat looked up to see Marinette's palm outstretched and tears in her eyes.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that." Her voice quavered.

Chat moved into a sitting position, massaging his aching cheek. "Okay, I may have deserved that. But seriously: out of all of the guys in Paris, why him?" He gestured to her. "YOU could have _any_ guy you want. Why _him_?" Chat knew for a fact there had been several other suitors this past year. He genuinely needed to know the answer.

Marinette breathed out a laugh as she looked to the moonlight penetrating the willow vines, the moonbeams highlighting her tears. "To be honest, I didn't like him when we first met. I thought he was part of a prank Chloe was playing on me. Turns out he was actually trying to be nice." She sat and leaned against the tree trunk for support. Her voice became very soft. "I remember it was raining that day. I had forgotten my umbrella. Adrien had come outside to apologize… and he gave me his umbrella. There was something about that day," Marinette looked to Chat Noir. "I felt a connection to him, like we were meant for each other or something. I know it sounds stupid." She got up, turning to face the tree.

A cool breeze blew through, ruffling her hair and her skirt. The moonlight gave her an ethereal glow. Chat sat on the cool ground, just staring at her. This was his Princess Marinette; his _friend_ Marinette; his _I-want-to-be-more-than-friends_ Marinette. She remembered the day with the umbrella. She felt a _connection_. This was clearly more than just a celebrity crush. Marinette understood more about him than he realized. It was in that moonlit moment he knew what he needed to do. He extended a hand, inviting her to sit next to him.

Confused, Marinette obliged and sat next to him. Their knees touched as Chat pulled her hands into his. Chat knew that what he was about to do could seem very forceful. He didn't want to frighten her, but he needed to do it. Once again, he cupped her face in his hands; Marinette's eyes went wide; with fear or trepidation Chat couldn't tell.

"I'm sorry, Mari. You need to know." Slowly, he moved his lips to hers. Both of their eyes closed in a moment of pure bliss. This kiss was more real, more solid than the forced one Chloe had given him. It seemed like Marinette was about to kiss him back when she made a noise and shoved him away. She was on her feet in an instant, wiping her mouth.

"What the heck, Chat Noir? What was that? You know I like Adrien and everyone knows that you're in love with Ladybug."

Chat stood, not making eye contact. "I know you do. And I used to. This is why you have to know. Plagg, claws out." A bright green light signified Chat's de-transformation. Soon, he sat vulnerable before her as Adrien.

 ** _General POV_**

Silence filled the space between them. Neither of them seemed to be blinking or breathing. Suddenly, Marinette burst out laughing. As she laughed, Marinette missed the tiny black kwami that flew into Adrien's shirt. She knew this had to be a joke he was playing on her and he would join in laughing any moment. However, she could tell this reaction surprised him. As he continued in his stunned silence, Marinette's laughter trailed off.

 _Wait. This is for real? This isn't a joke? ADRIEN IS CHAT NOIR?_ Marinette became stock still, her mouth open, her finger pointed at Adrien, and a strangled noise coming from deep within her.

"Marinette?" No response.

"MARINETTE!" Adrien stood and grabbed her hand, thinking he had actually broken her. This brought her back to reality.

"How can you be Chat Noir?" She pushed him away again. "Why would you Reveal yourself? You're not supposed to do that!" Immediately she began to blush. "Oh _no_. You knew how I felt and still wanted to hear me say it?" Marinette advanced towards him, shaking her fist. "Is this all just a game to you? You think this is funny, Agreste?"

Adrien became defensive as she grew angrier and angrier. He ran from her clenched fist. "Marinette, I just needed to tell you. It's new and confusing, but I really do feel that way about you! I don't like Chloe. She only kissed me to get at you… because she guessed that I liked you." The ground suddenly seemed interesting because he refused to meet her eyes. Marinette stopped chasing him and lowered her arm. "I never meant to hurt you, I don't EVER want to hurt you." When he looked back up, Adrien's eyes were moist.

"Maybe I didn't really love Ladybug, but the idea of her. Even if she knew who Chat Noir was, there was no plausible way for it to work. It was stupid." He closed their distance. "But I truly have fallen for you, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Getting to know you, as Chat and Adrien, has been the highlight of these past few months." He tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "At least now I know why you were always nervous around me." He smiled, trying to break the tension. When she did not return the grin, he stuffed his hands in his pockets; Adrien was still wearing the Ladybug onsie.

"I get it if this changes things. If you're feelings are different now, please just tell me. I don't want to lose our friendship."

Marinette saw how much this was draining him emotionally. Gone was the Adrien from earlier in the night who ran from house to house with her looking for candy. In his place was a droopy shell, trying to keep one of his dear friends. They were still standing close enough she could take his hand from his pocket and squeeze it. Adrien didn't glance up

"Adrien, you're not the only one with a secret." At that, his eyes snapped to attention. She removed her hand from his, hugging herself tightly. "You might think I'm just a normal girl with a normal life, but there's something about me that no one knows yet; not even Alya or my parents." Marinette gently lifted her beanie from her head. A tiny red blur hesitantly flew from its perch on Marinette's head.

"Marinette? What are you doing?" The creature seemed nervous.

"It was going to happen sooner or later, Tikki. Might as well get it over with." Now it was Marinette who couldn't meet Adrien's eyes.

"Wait, is that a _kwami?_ How do you have a kwami?" Adrien's wide eyes became even wider when he saw his own kwami launch from his jacket and tackle Marinette's… the one she called Tikki. They squealed as they embraced, obviously having been away from each other a long time. Adrien pointed back and forth between Tikki and Marinette. "Are you…" It was now Adrien's turn to make strange guttural sounds.

"Yes Adrien. I am Ladybug."


	6. What Now?

**Alright everybody! Here is the last chapter of our tale. But fear not! The story continues!**

Chapter 6: What Now?

 ** _General POV_**

"You're Ladybug? _You_ are Ladybug?" Adrien couldn't wrap his head around this new information. The two women he had fallen for were one and the same. "Ladybug." He whispered.

"Took you long enough, Romeo!" Plagg snickered, still embracing Tikki.

"Are you disappointed?" Marinette gripped her arms tighter, waiting for the possible rejection. Even though Adrien had basically confessed his feelings to her, he might still be upset that she led him on as Ladybug and almost rejected him as Marinette as well. Instead, she felt herself lifted off the ground and twirled. Adrien was laughing like a giddy child. The broken moonlight acted as their personal spotlight.

"Disappointed? NO WAY! The two ladies I've been in love with are the same beautiful person. This has been the best night _ever_!" He set her back on solid ground and leaned down to kiss her. He was ecstatic. Nothing could bring him down tonight.

Marinette backed away from his encroaching lips. "Adrien, stop. This is all moving way too fast. Just because I Revealed myself to you doesn't mean I want to be with you… at least not yet."

Adrien visibly deflated. "But we feel the same way about each other." He took her hand and placed it against his heart. "We finally know our identities. This can work now. Please, Mi'Lady!"

"Can it?" Marinette withdrew her hand and went to lean against the tree trunk again. "We've each put each other up on such pedestals that we can't possibly live up to those standards." Marinette's voice was clear, her eyes firm. "Adrien, I can't do anything until I get to know the real you." Adrien moved to lean against the trunk next to her.

"So just friends for now?" Marinette nodded, the ears of her beanie flopping in agreement. He could see how much this meant to her. "I can't pretend to fully understand your reasoning, but I'll always be here for you, _Purrinncess_." Marinette's laughter filled the night air at Adrien Agreste making a cat pun.

"Careful Adrien, your Chat Noir is showing." She punched him lightly in the arm. "But thanks, Kitty."

"'Just friends' can still hug, right?"

"Yes, they can."

"Oh thank goodness." Adrien pulled Marinette into a loose, friendly embrace, placing his chin on the top of her head. They stayed that way for several minutes, comfortable just being in each other's presence.

"We really need to get you home, Marinette. Alya and your parents will be worried sick; it's late." She sighed as she pulled away and nodded. "If they ask any questions about tonight, what will you tell them?"

She shrugged and smiled. "I'll tell them the truth. I needed some time alone and a great friend came to see if I was alright."

Adrien pushed aside the willow vines to reveal how bright the full moon had become. It was almost blinding after being inside the weeping willow for so long. A mischevious smile played on the edge of his lips.

"Race you to the bakery?" Marinette returned his grin with a cocky smile of her own.

"Oh it is _on!_ "

The teens transformed and raced across the Paris rooftops, laughing and enjoying the newfound balance of true friendship. While everything might change one day, they would embrace what they had for now.

 _FIN_

 **I hope you have all enjoyed the first installment of Holidaze. If you have not read it already, the next story in the series is "In the Dark of the Night", which is up and completed. It was originally meant as a oneshot, but this story here evolved from that one. It's a fun read, though. Shortly to come, the third and final Holidaze story will be coming out sometime before or around Dec 25. Yes, it is another Miraculous Christmas tale. We need another one of those, right? ;) Subscribe to my author feed to be informed when it is finally uploaded. 'Tis the Season everyone! Merry Christmas!**

 _ **"One little spark, of inspiration/ Is at the heart, of all creation/ Right at the start, of everything that's new/ One little spark, lights up for you" -**_ **Journey into Imagination, EPCOT**

 _ **"Jesus looked at them and said, "With man it is impossible, but not with God. For all things are possible with**_ **God."" -Mark 10:27**


End file.
